viva la vida
by geeliarmpithair
Summary: They were individuals who didn't quite fit in. Before. Slight Daryl/Glenn
1. Daryl POV

A/N: As you can probably figure, this little thing that I'd like to call a fic was inspired (title and idea) by the song called Viva La Vida, performed by Coldplay.

What can I say? I love this song. I'm loving Darlenn and in a way, I thought the idea that I get from this song _fits_ with these two (these two who have fucking fallen in love in the middle of an apocalypse god_dammit_).

So. Give it a chance?

WARNING: this drabble slightly questions the existence of God.

* * *

**viva la vida**

**Daryl POV**

There was no God. No God for this world.

No matter how many priests claimed that there was, there really wasn't. It was all a huge lie made up by assholes yearning for power over the world.

Daryl had gone through too much to believe in anything holy. All the losses and restless nights spent in the darkness of his own thoughts that were actually somebody else's, the morals learned from his pa and Merle, had drained the little faith he had. He was just a shadow. Daryl was lost.

The world had been crazy. The powerful kept ruling the world. If you didn't go by the rules, you were left out. And in the end it all came down to _this_?

The Apocalypse. There was definitely no God.

But then there were times when Daryl thought there was something unexplainably divine about someone.

Divine about the way that certain someone's mouth travelled down his throat and hands touched him in places no one had ever touched lovingly before. There had never been someone who understood, gave space and just accepted Daryl with his flaws and insecurities, nobody ever wanted to.

Except Glenn.

Glenn had spent his time learning, figuring Daryl out. Earning his trust. There was nothing that could be compared to that in Daryl's whole life. Glenn was golden.

Golden not only for Daryl, but others as well. Getting up over and over again. Helping other people, weaker people in need of help. Not letting his past shadow what he's become. Healing Daryl's wounds, the wounds Daryl thought were too deep. A fighter.

Daryl didn't know what he had ever done in his filthy life to deserve something so good, so pure.

He just wanted to be something as good to Glenn in return.


	2. Glenn POV

**Glenn POV**

There was no God. No God for this world.

No matter how many kingdoms had been and was still to be, there really wasn't. Those Kingdoms were ruled by lies.

Glenn had had to wake up too roughly to the reality that was in front of his very eyes to believe in anything holy. He had woken up to endless worries in the morning for all of the time he remembered. Ever since he was just a kid he had struggled to live, to fit in the mold of society and care for others at the same time. Glenn was lost.

The world had been crazy. With all the poverty, differences between the same species, every weak individual fell. And in the end it all came down to _this_?

The Apocalypse. There was definitely no God.

But then there were times when Glenn thought there was something unpredictably angelic about someone.

Angelic about the way that certain someone's arms closed around him ever so gently, eyes looking down at him full of want and care and _trust_ that only Glenn could recognize. There had never been someone Glenn could curl up against at night, nobody to hold onto.

Except Daryl.

Glenn had known when he couldn't keep himself from wanting more. He had wanted to know everything, wanted to memorize every scar on that back and be good enough to be the one healing the inner ones. He had wanted to learn more and Daryl had let him. Daryl was an angel.

An angel not only for Glenn, but others as well. Standing up on his own. Growing stronger every day. Being the guardian of the whole group. Not letting his past shadow what he's become. Helping Glenn do what he couldn't in his former life. A soldier.

Glenn didn't know what he had ever done in his pitiful life to deserve something so good, so strong.

He just wanted to be something as good to Daryl in return.

* * *

People might still build castles in the middle of an apocalypse, kingdoms even. They might use fraud and lie to gain power, to get to enjoy the feeling of control. It's human nature.

It's up to the people themselves, though; what they want to believe in.

And there still exist some who want to help others not for the sake of power, but happiness. Even during the end of the world.


End file.
